Palabras mudas
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: Dicen que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede hacer realidad.. "Si te fueras tu yo lo perdería todo yendome yo tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedado mudas"- Endou. Basado en la cancìón palabras mudas de porta /watch?v Xo4aTz7KyWA


Hola chicos! He regresado por un breve momento, saben es injusto tener grandes ideas que escribir y ni un minuto para plasmarlas, se que no tengo cara para pedirles que lean mi fic, si no he tenido mucho tiempo de leer sus historias por completo por ejemplo el fic de Richy me quedé donde Haruna acompaña a Fubuki a la enfermería, y el de Nikki si lo terminé pero no te he dejado review linda; vean mi cinismo y mi conchudez pues ahora debería estar haciendo un Ensayo de la gastronomía sustentable, y archivando datos pero tengo flojera jiji así que menos plática y más acción, siendo las 10:08 pm del sábado 6 de Octubre comienzo el fic…

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son de Level 5, si lo fueran Endou y Natsumi tendrían un bebé; Ichinose ya habría regresado por Aki, nunca hubiera existido Rika, Fudou ya estaría con Fuyuka, y los chicos más guapos del Inazuma e Inazuma Eleven Go serían mis esclavos; yo solo los utilizo para cooperar en la campaña llenemos el fandub de Endatsus/Endumis

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

** acciones

Era un día lluvioso y una linda chica de cabellos rojizos se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa, viendo televisión, mas bien dicho viendo la reproducción de los momentos lindos con su esposo Endou Mamorou, entre ellos estaban su loca y precipitada boda en las Vegas, (pagada obviamente por Natsumi), el primer gol que le dedicó el castaño haciendo con sus manos una señal en forma de corazón, ellos dos cuando haciendo la decoración de su casa empezaron haciendose pequeñas manchas con las brochas en sus rostros y terminaron llenos de pintura por todo el cuerpo, otro momento era una tarde que Mamorou jugaba con el balón de futbol y Natsumi apareció de la nada quitándole el balón llevándolo en sus brazos corriendo por toda la casa y dicha carrera terminó cuando la chica se recostó en la cama para tomar aire y Endou se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas para que soltara el ovoide, culminando con un beso, Natsumi no pudo evitar dar un cansado y largo suspiro, esos recuerdos tenían ya cuatro años, en estos momentos extrañaba esos días cuando podía hablar con su esposo de lo que le pasaba, cuando tenía tiempo para ella, cuando cada palabra que decían estaba impregnada de amor, no como ahora que cada palabra que ambos soltaban era como una puñalada al corazón del otro que poco a poco estaba dejando atrás la razón por la que se unieron en matrimonio: el amor.

La chica quitó el video del reproductor ya era bastante la tortura de saber que las cosas habían cambiado, como para ver la evidencia una y otra vez, limpió una lagrima que rodaba por sus mejillas , se sentó en la mesa del comedor y abrió uno de sus libros favoritos perteneciente a una saga muy popular de vampiros cuya portada tenía una manzana acunada en unas manos níveas, estaba justo en la parte en la que los protagonistas se encuentran besándose en lo profundo de un claro, cuando un portazo en su casa la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ni siquiera levantó la mirada sabía perfectamente quien era, trató de no prestar atención y volver a su lectura, pero el castaño comenzó a reclamarle:

-¿Qué demonios haces Natsumi, acaso estás leyendo novelas cursis en lugar de hacer tus deberes?-

La pelirojiza trató de no prestarle atención para no comenzar con otra discusión, de repente sintió un manotazo en el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le dijo Natsumi molesta

- ¿Cual es mi problemas?, verás tengo una esposa floja que en vez de hacer una buena cena se pone a leer cursilerías- contestó el moreno

-Tu cena esta lista- arremetió la chica

-¿A esto le llamas cena?, parece una vasca- dijo de manera mordaz Endou

La Raimon ya harta de otra pelea le contestó:

-Si quieres tragártela ahí está, sino es tu puto problema, me tienes harta Mamorou, ¡harta!- *tocándose las sienes con las puntas de los dedos*

-Harta mira quién habla parece ser que es al revés, tú me tienes harto con tus estúpidos caprichos, dejé cosas por ti me robaste mi vida y mi soltería ojalá jamás te hubiera conocido..- reclamó el chico

-Ja!, el que robó cosas fuiste tu-dijo Natsumi- robaste mi tiempo por ir a buscar a tu abuelo a la isla Lioccot, me robaste el ejercer mi carrera por tus viajes, me robaste el disfrutar de mis comodidades.

- Sabes, cada día te quiero menos.- le dijo ya muy enojado Endou.

-Si, pues yo preferiría estar tres metros bajo tierra antes que pasar un día más llevando el apellido Endou- la chica dijo esto ya harta de las groserías del chico.

Endou sólo se giro sobre si mismo para retirarse mentándole la madre con el brazo.

POV Mamorou Endou

Natsumi han pasado los meses desde aquella pelea debo admitir que tus palabras me lastimaron como si fueran vidrios impactando contra mi cuerpo, como si una cubetada de agua helada me hubiera caido encima, pensé que todo se iba a solucionar como siempre, pero la situación empeoró: los siguientes días a la discusión llorabas en cualquier momento ahora solo muestras una sonrisa fingida cuando estás con los demás y lo sé porque te conozco mejor que nadie, pero cuando estás a solas conmigo lloras extremadamente ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿por qué no sólo me miras y solucionamos todo? Sabes?, estoy cansado de hablarte y que tu simules que no estoy, y que no me escuches, siempre solías hacer eso, hacer como si no estuviera, ahora intento tocarte, tomarte de la mano, pero cuando estoy a punto de tener contacto con dicha parte de tu cuerpo la retiras ipso facto, se que te duele el serme indiferente y lo sé porque cuando finges que no estoy pones una cara afligida. Quiero decirte que te amo con toda mis fuerzas que cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes recuerdas que no fue la suerte quien nos unió y no me alejaré de ti ni ante la muerte.

(…)

Natsumi, mi vida ¿como puedes hacer esto?, hace una semana descubrí algo que me caló en lo más profundo de mi ser: en la mesita de noche tienes una imágenes tuya y mías, recuerdos de la boda, de nuestra luna de miel, en resumen momentos lindos de nosotros, pero al pasar las fotos me encuentro dos en las que estás con la última persona que me hubiera podido imaginar: "mi amigo" Gouenji quien supongo, que al final de cuentas no era mi amigo porque no puedo creer que me engañaste con él, pero, espera, si estás con él es porque te debe hacer feliz pero, en la foto a pesar de tener una sonrisa ligera tus ojos no muestran el mismo brillo que en las imágenes en las que estás conmigo, ¿por qué me engañaste?, yo te amo y según yo, tu también me amas o es que ¿ya no?.

Ahora te miro estás sentada en el sofá y estás llorando, murmuras algo que parece imperceptible me acerco a ti para poder escucharte pero me asustas porque de repente gritas:

¡¿Por qué Endou!?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?.- llorando

_¿Yo te dejé?, en que momento?, he estado aquí siempre_

Todo se nubla y veo que ya no estás no podré salir de esto si tu no estás, quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mi, que la esperanza se disfraza y deja de existir. Por que saliste corriendo aquella vez, porque tuve que decirte esas cosas tan feas?, por que el estúpido conductor no te vió cuando dejaste el auto parado en la calle?

En ese momento todo encajó perfectamente, ahora entiendo por que cuando te tocaba retirabas la mano, porque cuando te hablaba me ignorabas y hacías como si no estuviera ahí era porque realmente no estaba ahí.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Tu cena esta lista- arremetió la chica**

**-¿A esto le llamas cena?, parece una vasca- dijo de manera mordaz Endou**

**La Raimon ya harta de otra pelea le contestó:**

**-Si quieres tragártela ahí está, sino es tu puto problema, me tienes harta Mamorou, ¡harta!- *tocándose las sienes con las puntas de los dedos***

**-Harta mira quién habla parece ser que es al revés, tú me tienes harto con tus estúpidos caprichos, dejé cosas por ti me robaste mi vida y mi soltería ojalá jamás te hubiera conocido..- reclamó el chico**

**-Ja!, el que robó cosas fuiste tu-dijo Natsumi- robaste mi tiempo por ir a buscar a tu abuelo a la isla Lioccot, me robaste el ejercer mi carrera por tus viajes, me robaste el disfrutar de mis comodidades.**

**- Sabes, cada día te quiero menos.- le dijo ya muy enojado Endou.**

**-Si, pues yo preferiría estar tres metros bajo tierra antes que pasar un día más llevando el apellido Endou- la chica dijo esto ya harta de las groserías del chico.**

**Endou sólo se giro sobre si mismo para retirarse mentándole la madre con el brazo.**

**Salió corriendo de la casa y azotó la puerta.**

**Estoy harto de todas estas putas tonterías, siempre lo mismo- dijo para si mismo Endou.**

**En ese momento el castaño subió al auto, cerró la puerta y arrancó, piso hasta el fondo el acelerador muy exaltado, de pronto repensó las cosas y decidió detenerse un momento al lado de la calle:**

**-Endou, calmate, ya hablarán y todo se solucionará ten paciencia, se aman profundamente, espera un momento si la amo ¿Cómo es que olvidé decírselo?, tengo que regresar a darle un beso, un abrazo decirle cuanto la amo y hacerle el amor hasta que quede saciado de ella…**

**El chico dio vuelta para dirigirse a su casa cuando de pronto un auto lo impactó del lado del conductor, el golpe fue tan fuerte que salió proyectado del lado del copiloto, y esto a causa de que el Mamorou olvidó ponerse el cinturón de seguridad cuando subió. Su muerte fue según los médicos instantánea.**

**-No se qué está pasando ni siquiera se donde estoy, me siento sólo como si ya ni supiera quien soy, hay lluvia en el arcén (provocada por los cristales que se rompieron cuando el auto chocó al de Endou) y el tiempo se ha parado no veo mi reflejo, pero si imágenes que han pasado (en la mayoría de ellos Natsumi se encontraba presente). No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo, no puedo creer este destino cruel que me envenenó.**

**FIN POV ENDOU**

Despúes de que el la esencia de Endou salió de su cuerpo regresó a casa, en ese momento no entendió lo que pasó sólo vió que Natsumi estaba dormida en el sofá esperándolo como siempre, cuando recibió una llamada…

-MoShi, moshi!- contestó la ojirojiza

- Disculpe con la señora Endou- preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

-Si soy yo- afirmó la aludida cuando de pronto algo en su interior la hizo sentir que algo andaba mal. -_Algo anda mal, algo anda muy mal_

_-_Disculpe señora le hablamos porque queremos comunicarle algo muy grave, es sobre su esposo Mamorou Endou-

-¿Qué le pasó?, el ¿está bien verdad?, digame que si- muy desesperada contestó la Raimon

-Lamento decirle que no, el no está bien, tuvo un accidente un auto lo impactó del lado del conductor, el golpe fue muy fuerte, y no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, sentimos mucho su perdida, esperamos que llegue pronto a usted la resignación-

En ese instante Natsumi sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, algo dentro de ella se rompió y una lagrima salió de su ojo, cunado dijo que preferiría estar tres metros bajo tierra se refería a ella y no a el, porque había muerto el y no ella, por eso siempre dicen que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede realizar, volviendo al punto Natsumi pensó en ese instante tirarse del balcón, cortarse las venas, lo que fuera porque nunca podría seguir un día más sin su Endou. Pero recordó una cosa:

FLASHBACK NATSUMI

Esa tarde se encontraban en la sala de su casa contando con dos años de casados, viendo la película GHOST "LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"1 cuando de pronto Endou le dijo:

-Mi amor si un día me llega a pasar algo así…

-Shhh- lo cayó la Raimon- no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías mi vida, el destino es impredecible y siempre hay que estar preparados para lo peor, asi que si muero antes que tu, júrame que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería, no te vas a suicidar, hazlo por ti, es más, prométeme que vas a buscar a alguien más unos brazos en quien refugiarte, aunque me joda vete con otro y que te cuide, vive tan solo pido que no me olvides.

-Oye y como crees que sea morir, o donde llegarás ?'pregunto la chica

- Siempre he pensado que es como volver al vientre materno, es decir caer a un cenote o un manantial

FIN FLASHBACK NATSUMI

Si se lo prometió a Endou haría lo posible por no hacer tonterías como el lo había dicho pero no le había dicho nada acerca de sufrir su perdida, por eso es que todos los días lloraba cuando estaba solo recordando a su fallecido esposo.

A ella se le acercó el mejor amigo de Endou, Gouenji , quien siempre estuvo enamorado de la Raimon, pero respetaba la idea de que Natsumi estaba casada con Mamorou, ahora solo le dolia el verla sufrir, triste, demacrada y sola, así que con el pasar de los meses y cumpliendo lo que Endou le dijo decidió darle una oportunidad a Shuuya, pero no era feliz.

Una tarde Natsumi estaba sola se cumplían exactamente 8 meses de la muerte de Endou, cuando la depresión la venció y decidió salir por la puerta fácil tomó un cuchillo no sin antes darle muchas vueltas al asunto, y se cortó las venas

POV MAMOROU ENDOU

Por favor mi vida no lo hagas!, te amo, deja esa cuchilla dijiste que no lo harías

FIN POV MAMOROU ENDOU

Fue así como murió Natsumi Raimon

En ese momento Endou se encontraba como una vez lo pensó nadando en agua desde que murió cuando llego alguien a el, era precisamente ella su Natsumi, la acerco a el, la brazo y la beso con ganas de regresar al mundo de los vivos porque sabían que sus familias y amigos vivirían el dolor de haberlos perdido….

**FIN**

Ay mi vido (llorando a moco tendido) verdad que me quedó genial está bien chic s espero sus reviews. Vieron cuando lo empecé a escribir y cuando lo estoy subiendo?, debo aclarar que lo terminé el lunes pasado pero hasta hoy lo pude subir.

1 La película ghost la sombra del amor no me pertenece


End file.
